(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method of a relay, a terminal, and a communication method of the terminal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When a disaster or a calamity occurs, an important social infrastructure may be destroyed or damaged. Various communication facilities such as a wireless phone, a wired phone, and an Internet network are part of the important social infrastructure, and when such communication facilities are destroyed or damaged, social congestion increases and security of society recovery may be difficult.
Therefore, even in such a situation, a high reliability support that provides a method that can quickly restore or replace a communication facility is important.
Particularly, as a base station that performs a central function of communication using a mobile terminal is damaged or as a power line is destroyed, when the base station does not perform a function thereof, a service unavailable area may occur.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a means that can provide a wireless communication service in a service unavailable area due to damage of a base station.